Hot Blooded
by XeniaNoel
Summary: In the morning mist two lovers kissed and the world stood still, Then your fingers touched my silent heart and taught it how to sing, Yes, true love's a many-splendored thing.
1. Of course I love you!

"I don't understand why he would do something like that." Temperance Brennan inquired as she and her partner sat across from each other, discussing their latest case.

Booth smirked at her and sipped at his drink. "You wouldn't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Booth shrugged and set his glass down on his coffee table. "Because, he did it because he loved her."

Brennan cocked her head to the side and raised an eye brow curiously. "He killed her. . .because. . .he loved her? That makes absoloutly no sense, why would someone do that? If you kill someone obviously you feal hate towards that person, else you wouldn't have set out to commit a crime towards that person in the first place."

"Well," Booth began as he leaned back on his couch in thought. "It's a complicated love. Imagine it like this, if the person you love most in the world was already nearing death and told you that they wanted to die, told you that they didn't want to live anymore, that they couldn't be happy any other way. What would you do?"

"Offer proffesional help. Why, what would you do?"

Booth stared at his partner effectionatley. "I can't help but think that, if I knew for sure there was no way of saving them, I would let them die."

Temperance shook her head. "But that's not the same, Booth. Cole Broodman _killed _his wife while she was on her death bed, he didn't wait for nature to take its course, he ended her life without any second thoughts!"

"You ever think she might have wanted it like that, did you ever think that, maybe, they'd planned it all before he killed her? There weren't any signs of struggle, by the physical evidence it doesn't even look as if she tenced at all when he gave the final blow, you're the one who found this stuff out."

Brennan stared at Booth and nodded. "That seems plausable, it's to bad we'll never know. But wouldn't his suicide prove that he had guilt about his wife's death?"

"It might have, but it also could have just been him feeling sad, upset, alone. He loved her, and he probably couldn't stand the idea of living without her."

"It's to bad he didn't leave a suicide note, then we'd be at least a little bit more sure as to what his motives were, it would bring a lot more closure to his children as well."

"Yeah." Booth agreed as he sipped at his drink again. "You know, people do crazy things for love."

Temperance curled up beside him on his couch and lay her head on the back cushion facing him. "What's the craziest thing you've ever done for someone you loved?"

Booth smiled at her. "Well, I can think of a few instinces. The first when I was eighteen years old and head over heals for a girl in my biology class, we were graduating that year and I'd had a crush on her for nearly two years and hadn't said anything to her. I decided I'd go all out for her the night we graduated, tell her about my affection. I drove over to the apartment her parent's had bought her for graduation the day after we'd graduated. I remember I knocked on her door, and knelt to the ground on one knee, and told her that I was in love with her. I practically recited a poem, one I'd wrote myself of course."

"What'd she do?" Brennan inquired.

Booth chuckled and continued. "She knelt down in front of me, took my hand, and said, "Seeley, I'm a year older than you, engaged, and pregnant, not gonna happen" She then stood up and slammed the door in my face."

Temperance laughed lightly and Booth smiled at her.

"You know, I've done some pretty crazy things for you, too." He said.

"Yes," Brennan started. "But you don't love me."

Booth looked at her astounded. "Of course I love you! There's more than one kind of love, you know."

Temperance grinned at him and nodded her head in agreement. The two jumped as Booth's phone rang loudly and he answered it with his ever classic, "Booth".

"Alright. . .yeah. . .of course. . .we'll be there." Booth snapped his phone shut, glanced at his watch and stood up, stretching his back. "Well wouldn't you know, we've got a case at nearly ten at night."

Brennan sighed and stood up as well.

"Ok, well let's go."


	2. bears

As the partners pulled up to the taped off crime scene, they spoke very little. Temperance yawned widley as Booth parked the SUV near one of the cop cars.

"Tired, Bones?"

"A little, I didn't get much sleep last night." She replied, followed short by another yawn.

Booth chuckled and led her down a steep bank, stopping at a muddy looking pond where local policemen and FBI surrounded the are. A young agent approached the two and introduced himself as Agent Holdings, he lead the two to the decomposing body and squirmed uncomfortably as Brennan immediately bent down and started to examine the remains.

"Female, early twenties, trama to the. . .Booth."

Booth looked up from his pad and pencil quickly as she called his name. "Yeah."

"Do you see that?"

"See what? You're going to have to be a little more specific there, Bones."

Brennan stood and pointed in the distance, past the tiny pond and into the brush on the other side, there stood a large and unhappy looking bear with a deep gash in it's side and a human carcass hanging limply from it's mouth.

Booth's eyes widened as he laid them on the creature, and he shifted uncomfortably as the bear made a suddent lurch and fell to it's side.

"I think we may have found our murderer." Brennan spoke as she watched the bear shudder then take its last breath.


	3. Dead bulbs

two hours later Booth and Brennan were back in Booth's SUV discussing what was probably one of the shortest cases of their lives.

"A few agents searched the area around the crime scene and found a camp sight not far from the pond, a few personal items identified the victems s Mark and Helen Ryans, a recently married couple taking a vacation/honeymoon. They also found the implement that eventually lead to the bears death, a tent spike. Mark must have tried to kill the bear after it'd taken his wife, and stabbed it repeatedly with one of his tent spikes. This of course just made the animal angrier so it attacked Mark and carried him to the pond's bank, where it'd stripped Helen of her flesh. Fortunately for us, Mark's attack with the tent spike caused quite a few fatal wounds, and the bear died before it could ruin Mark's body more than it already had." Booth finished, not taking his eyes off the road.

Did you find the rock I was talking about?" Brennan inquired. Speaking of her theory that the cause of death for Helen wasn't just the bear's fault, that she'd fallen back in attempts to try and save herself, and smashed her head against a pointed rock.

"Yeah, and it had Helen Ryans' blood on it, you were right."

Temperance smiled triumphantly, it wasn't every day that she actually got a case scenario correct on the first go round. Booth grinned back and pulled up to his apartment.

Brennan yawned as he parked the SUV. "I really need some sleep."

Booth hopped out of the car and she followed short. "Then just be thankful it's Friday!" Booth replied cheerily.

"oh, believe me, I am"

Booth grinned as they made their way up to his apartment, and, after digging around in his pockets for his keys, unlocked the door. He flicked on the lights and sighed when they flickered feebly then flicked off. "Crap. I forgot to get new bulbs when I went out yesterday."

Brennan sighed into the darkness and navigated her way to his couch, where she'd left her purse and keys from earlier. Booth went to his kitchen and turned the lights on in there, it lit up some of his dark living room. Brennan grabbed her keys and purse and set them on his coffee table, she rummaged around in her large purse and found what she was looking for.

"Does you light fixture take 70watt?" She called into the kitchen as Booth came out with two bowls of vanilla ice cream.

"It should, why?"

She waved a glass light bulb in front of his face. "I have an extra bulb from when I brought a few from my house to change the lights in my office."

Booth sighed as he handed her a bowl of ice cream and took the bulb from her hand. "What would I do without you?"

"Navigate you living room in darkness." Temperance spoke matter of factually.

Booth set his ice cream bowl on his coffee table and took a chair from his dinning room, he climbed up on it and unscrewed his light fixture from the ceiling, he took out the old bulb, put in the new one, and screwed the fixture back on. He hopped down from the chair and flicked the lights back on, The room was light again and Brennan squinted her eyes at the sudden brightness.

"Thanks for the bulb, Bones" Booth said as he sat down on the couch beside her, his ice cream in hand.

"Not a problem."

The two ate their desserts in silence, until Booth finished his and then Brennan ate her dessert with the TV blaring. When Temperance had finished her bowl she took both bowls into the kitchen. When she came back, Booth had spread out on the couch, there was no room for her.

"Booth! Sit up!"

"Why?"

Brennan put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Because there's no room for me!"

Booth turned his head to face her and grinned. "But I'm comfortable, Bones."

"Booth! I'll sit on you!"

"No you won't."

Brennan raised an eyebrow curiously. "And how are you so sure as to what I will and will not do?"

"Because."

Temperance approached the couch and, earning an "ouch" from he partner, sat on his stomach. "Will you sit up now?"

Booth's eyes twinkled as he grinned mischievously. "Nope."

"Fine." She said before laying down on top of him, her head on his shoulder and her legs on his legs.

He squirmed slightly and brought his hand up to pull her hair from his face. "Bones, you hair doesn't taste all that good!"

"I wash my hair, Booth! And why exactly do you have my hair in your mouth?"

"Because you laid down on top of me, and your hair fell in my face. And I know that you wash your hair, I'm just not partial to the taste of hair. Actually your hair _smells_ nice, kind of like honey."

Brennan blushed slightly, both from his compliment and from the fact that, now that his hands had nowhere to go, where resting contentedly on her stomach.

"Bones! Please get up!" Booth whined as he squirmed again.

"Not until you promise that I can have part of the couch!"

Booth squirmed again, then settled. "You know, this is unbelievably childish of you."

Brennan yawned and stretched her arms, brushing his nose with her elbow as she did so. "That's what you get when I haven't slept in nearly two days."

Booth grabbed her arm and put it back down to her side. "If you're gonna lay on top of me, You're going to have to not wack me with your arm."

Temperance slammed her arm down, back to her side and hit him in the thigh.

"Bones! Please get off!"

"No."

Fine, if she was gonna play it that way. "I'll bight you." He mumbled into her ear, which was inches from his mouth.

"You wouldn't." She spoke confidently.

"Oh, yes I would, and oh yes I will." He said before pulling her earring from her ear and biting her ear lobe.

She squealed and squirmed. Booth grinned as he realized that she thought it tickled.

"Booth!" She yelped before rolling over and smacking him playfully in the chest. "Was that really called for?"

Booth grinned then huffed as she brought her knee up and kneed him in the stomach. "Ow! I believe that was uncalled for too!"

"What?" She said innocently.

"You know wh. . ." He started, but the lights flickered the died.

"Oops." Brennan said through a yawn. "That might have been a dead bulb."


	4. Snow

**_Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Please keep them coming! Merry Christmas!_**

Brennan sighed and buried her nose deeper into her comfortable pillow. She yawned and opened her eyes, this wasn't her bedroom? Where was she? She pulled her head up and hit something hard, it moved and she looked up to see her partner staring down at her, rubbing his chin sleepily.

"Bones?"

"Booth? Well, I suppose I was sleepier than I thought."

Booth rubbed his eyes as Brennan sat up and stretched her arms above her head, she yawned and moved herself off of her partner. Booth sat up and watched as she left down the hall and made her way to the bathroom, she might as well of lived in his apartment she knew it so well.

Booth shook his head and stood up, he popped his back and cringed as it made a series of unpleasant pops, sleeping on his lumpy couch did nothing for his back. He sighed and made his way into the kitchen, made a pot of coffee, and popped a few biscuits into the oven. Brennan entered the kitchen shortly and, taking a cup of coffee, sat herself at the breakfast table across from Booth.

"You know, Bones, you kick a lot when you sleep." Booth said as he stretched his neck out.

Brennan supped at her coffee. "I'm sorry. You know, you could have woken me, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Booth shrugged. "You said you were tired, so I didn't want to wake you up. I'll be fine."

"Thank you, Booth. That was kind. I actually slept well, a lot better than you'd think, weighing in the fact that I was on top of another human being."

Booth nodded and stood, he went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of coffee then pulled the curtains away from the only window in the kitchen.

"Wow! Bones, it's snowing!"

Brennan set her cup on the table and walked to the window to stand beside Booth. "Yes, Booth, it's snowing. It's not the first time it's snowed in DC."

Booth sighed. "I know that, Bones, but I like snow. It's like every time it snows I'm a kid again, visiting my dad's parents in their hunting lodge in Alaska."

"Your grand parents had a hunting lodge in Alaska? Interesting."

"Yeah." Was Booth's calm reply.

Brennan sighed and put her nearly empty cup of coffee in the sink. "I should be going now, Russ is supposed to come over with the girls today to exchange Christmas gifts before they go up to Michigan to see Amy's parents."

Booth nodded and followed his partner out of the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and keys and waited as Booth slipped his shoes on.

"You know you don't have to follow me out of your building." Brennan said matter of factually.

Booth nodded and finished tying his shoes. "I know, I just wanna go outside and see the snow."

Brennan laughed and the two made their way out of Booth's apartment building. As soon as Booth pulled the door open and stepped outside, the two were hit with a fiercely snowy cold wind. Brennan sighed and glanced at her car then at the road, the road was iced over and it didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Well, Booth, it looks like I'm just out here to look at the snow as well."


	5. Promises of Chocolate

Booth laughed as a snow ball flew and collided with Brennan's head, he was a good aim. She turned and glared at him, mouth hanging in shock.

"Booth!"

"Bones!" He replied in a sing song voice.

"Did you just hit me with a snow ball?" OK, sure, she knew it was an obvious statement, and she knew the answer she'd get, but she still thought it necessary to ask, just for fun.

"Maybe!" Booth replied with a grin.

Brennan laughed, she couldn't remember the last time she'd played in the snow, it was strangely satisfying to do so after so many years, though. She smirked and bent, scooping up a handful of snow, she balled it up and lunged it at her partner, who dodged and spread his grin wider.

"Come on, Bones, is that all you've got?"

She scowled and picked up more snow as Booth took cover behind a trash can, she moved around the garbage tin and found him sitting in the snow, snowballs in his lap. The two through their snow at the same time and Brennan hit him directly in the for head, though, he had more ammo and she was soon, very cold, very wet, and very angry.

"Booth!"

"Come on, Bones, you shouldn't have retaliated if you didn't want to get beat!"

Brennan put her hands on her hips in defense, that was going to far.

"That's an unfair statement, Booth! It was obvious from the beginning I couldn't win, I can't even make a snow ball accurately! But, I think that sense you're being such a sore winner, you owe be a hot cup of hot chocolate!"

Booth looked at her quizically. "You like hot chocolate?"

"Of course I do, Booth. I have an addiction to most anything chocolate, that includes beverages, especially hot chocolate, I find it quite refreshing."

Booth grinned at his partner and realized that he'd been doing that a lot lately, grinning, that is.

"You've gotta deal, Bones. I'll make you some hot chocolate, and not just any hot chocolate, my special hot chocolate."

Brennan quirked her eye brow and followed Booth inside. She was pretty sure she'd like whatever he had in store.


End file.
